A Look into the Future
by Evil Skitzo
Summary: It is one month after Marissa breaks up with Ryan and becomes Oliver's girlfriend. But when Ryan see's Seth and Anna kissing, what will he do? CHAPTER'S 2 AND 3 ARE UP! IS MARISSA PREGNENT?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own the O.C. Fox does. but I wish I owned Adam Brody!!!!!!!  
  
"Seth, are you home yet?" called Ryan as he walked in the door to the Cohen's house.  
  
"Yeah, I'm in the kitchen," came the reply. As Ryan walked into the kitchen he came upon Seth and Anna kissing.  
  
"Oh." mumbles Ryan. "I should go."  
  
"It's alright," says Seth, hastily pulling away from Anna. "Do you need something?"  
  
"No it's alright. I'll get you at a better time," Ryan says. He swallows hard. As Ryan walks away, he can't help but think to himself about the times in his life when he and Marissa had been making out like that. That was, until she broke up with him, and became Oliver's girlfriend. Ryan sighed. Oliver. It had been a month since the fateful day in Palm Beach when Oliver had "swallowed" some pills. He had called Marissa to come over and help him. When Ryan tried to tell Marissa that he didn't think that Oliver had swallowed the pills, Marissa had told him to go home. Now he had broken up with Marissa and she had become Oliver's girlfriend. Suddenly, Seth's voice interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Hey man, you looked like the grim reaper or something in there," says Seth casually.  
  
"It was nothing," mumbles Ryan. "I was just thinking."  
  
"About you and Marissa, right?" reply's Seth. "Ask me how I know"  
  
"How did you know?" says Ryan dutifully.  
  
"Your always staring at her and Oliver in school, and you always seem to avoid them whenever we try to do something together," replies Seth.  
  
"Is it that obvious?" asks Ryan.  
  
"To me and most of the world, yeah, it's obvious," reply's Seth. "But don't get the wrong idea. you made a cute couple!"  
  
"Wow, that cheered me right up. Thanks a lot. I'm going to my room," Ryan says angrily. He lets out a long sigh. That was just what he needed. Another sarcastic remark from Seth. He walks into his room and collapses on his bed. As he stares at a picture of Marissa and him, Ryan becomes lost in his thoughts. He is interrupted by the phone ringing.  
  
"Hello?" says Ryan cautiously.  
  
"Ryan?" Marissa asked. 


	2. Ryan's Choice

Disclaimer: yeah I don't own the OC, Fox does. don't own the characters.  
  
Author's Note: Yes I now know that Ryan lives in the pool house, god what do you people expect??!!! I'm just kidding (grins), but yea I fixed it so enjoy! Also this is my first fanfic so don't be too harsh! Also thanks to Vickey and Sally for inspiring me to think of evil ways that Oliver can DIE!!!! Enjoy!  
  
Ryan slams down the phone, his hand shaking. Why did Marissa have to call today? A cold sweat started to appear on his face. Would Marissa call again? Why did she call in the first place? The room started to spin, and Ryan collapsed on the floor in a faint.  
  
When he came to, Ryan found himself on his bed with Sandy leaning over him, his tie almost touching Ryan's face.  
  
"Are you ok Ryan?" said Sandy, his face full of worry. "I heard the phone ring, and then I was walking past the pool house and I saw you collapse. Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," says Ryan shakily, as he struggles to get up.  
  
"Just lie back and rest," advises Sandy, gently pushing the struggling Ryan back down onto the bed. "I'll go get you a cold compress."  
  
"No, it's ok! I'm fine, really," insists Ryan as he slowly stands up. "I just need to be alone."  
  
"Well, if you're sure." Sandy trails off.  
  
"I'm sure. Why don't you go talk to Seth or someone," says Ryan. "I just need to be alone."  
  
"Ok, call me if you need anything," says Sandy as he walks out of the pool house, closing the door behind him.  
  
"Finally." Ryan sighs as he crosses to the window to look out upon the ocean. As he watches the waves breaking upon the shore, he thinks about the possible reasons that Marissa might have called him. Maybe she had broken up with Oliver! No, that would be too much to hope for. Maybe she needed his help? After all, she had abused drugs before; possibly she had done it again.  
  
"I need to call her." Ryan spoke his thoughts aloud. "She might be in trouble." Ryan quickly dialed Marissa's phone number, his hand shaking. "Maybe she won't be there," he said to no one in particular. The phone rand once.twice.three times. On the fourth ring, Marissa picked up. 


	3. Shocking News

Disclaimer: as I have said before.. No, I don't own the O.C. but I wish I did because the person who does must get a hell of a lot of money for each episode!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N: Yeah, I'm sorry that chapters are so short, I have been SO busy in school. I have a French verb test coming up which I haven't studied for. But EVERYONE should watch the O.C. every Wednesday night at 9:00 PM!!!!!!!!  
  
"Hello?" Marissa's voice came clear and crisp from the phone.  
  
"Hello?" she said again, a note of confusion in her voice. "Is anyone there?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me," said Ryan hoarsely, finally finding his voice. "Ummmm.. I need to talk to you."  
  
"Yeah, I needed to talk to you too." Marissa's voice sounded sad and confused all at once. "It's about Oliver."  
  
"God, does everything have to be about Oliver?" Yelled Ryan into the phone; his voice expressing all the pain and hurt that had been bottled up since he and Marissa had broken up. "Can't I just talk to you without you dragging Oliver into the picture? You are always with him at school! You idolize him! He's not that great of a guy Marissa." Ryan's voice grew softer. "Sandy got him out of jail, out of jail Marissa, for trying to buy Cocaine! Do you really want to date someone who does that?"  
  
"Ryan-," Marissa began.  
  
"No, you listen to me Marissa! I care about you, and I know that Oliver's life is screwed up! He needs counseling! He needs to get help! He needs anger management classes! For God's sake, he tried to run my over with a golf cart! Normal people just don't do that. No, it's not funny!" Ryan said when he thought he heard the voice on the other end of the phone give a snort of laughter.  
  
"I wasn't laughing," said Marissa so softly and compassionately that Ryan knew she couldn't have been laughing. "And I know that all of these things are true, and I really." Here she trailed off.  
  
"You really what?" Ryan's voice was soft now, with a hint of sadness in it.  
  
"I really. I really think that it was a brave thing to do, to call me back like that," said Marissa gently. "And I wanted to let you know that. I broke up with Oliver."  
  
"You what?" Even over the phone, the note of disbelief in Ryan's voice was clear.  
  
"I realized that Oliver does have problems, and he does need help. I just thought. I was too busy feeling sorry for him to see what a jerk he is. I do realize that now, and I also realize that I love you Ryan. I have loved you for a long time, and I know that you still love and care for me. If you hadn't, you wouldn't have called back."  
  
"I.I. I don't know what to say Marissa." Ryan sits down on his bed.  
  
"But there is something else I have to tell you Ryan."  
  
"What is it Marissa?" Ryan asks, his voice now expressing concern.  
  
"I'm pregnant Ryan. I'm pregnant with Oliver's child." 


End file.
